


A New Home

by a_fig



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Discipline, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, F/M, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Post-War, Punishment, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slave Training, Slavery, Training, Whipping, compassionate master, slave - Freeform, slave training center, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fig/pseuds/a_fig
Summary: Carla is a pleasure slave in a new society where slavery is commonplace, purchased by Master Galen shortly after her 18th birthday.WARNING: Dubious consent/rape in slavery and implied underage child abuse! Do not read if this is upsetting for you! Author does not condone any of this, this is just purely fantasy.
Relationships: Carla/Galen, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 41





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent/rape in slavery and implied underage child abuse! Do not read if you're not into this! Author does not condone any of this, this is just purely fantasy for smut purposes.

Carla doesn’t remember a time when things were different, but when she was a toddler her family’s situation went from bad to worse. Her parents were farmers in what is now Square 7, a rough place for growing crops, even rougher now after the war. 

To the Bauers, however, the end of society as they knew it might have been more of a blessing than a curse. In New Arates, having a daughter pretty enough to be a pleasure slave could give them a better life than farming ever could have in the Past. And Carla was, well, pretty. She has been complimented on her looks since the day she was born and once New Arates was formed, she was valued, by the most literal sense, for her beauty. 

She understood as a girl that at 16, her life would be traded for her brothers’ education. It didn’t matter much to her family what her life would look like after that. So, it was rather surprising to Carla to learn that despite the hard work and pain that did come with the training, her life wouldn’t be half bad. Sure, she spent most of her time on her knees and was occasionally whipped. She had a bed and three full meals a day, which was more than she could’ve asked her back home. For two years she was trained in obedience and sexual servitude, and in return she was kept healthy and alive. She was housed with other girls in similar situations – her equals. Compared to being at home, where everyone around her longed for the day she was old enough to be sold, this was frankly a positive change.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla was at the first showing of her life, and was chosen

They weren’t given calendars, but the girls kept track of the days. And shortly after her eighteenth birthday, instead of being instructed to her morning exercises, Carla’s trainer Bruce led her and two of her slightly older peers into an empty, unfamiliar room where other girls stood in a line. They were all dressed just like Carla, in a thin white dress. This was not Carla’s normal routine, but it was not like changes to her routine never happened before, so she did not question it too much. She was instructed to Present, in which she obeyed and stood with her legs slightly parted, her cuffed hands behind her back, and her gaze slightly downwards. As she stood and waited, other girls that she has never met before was led by their trainers into the room and they shuffled into their places in line, standing in a similar position.   
After a short while of no additional girls being placed into the line, Carla hears the laughter of two men in a friendly conversation approach the room. The door opens as a voice she recognizes to be the manager of the facility and a more unfamiliar voice enters.  
“And of course, we have curated a selection of only the best for you,” says the manager half teasingly, and the men chuckled. The men walk down the line as Carla struggles to keep her gaze downwards. She was curious, but she knows better than to disobey orders, especially in front of these men that are clearly of higher authority than her trainer. She knew the other girls were thinking the same thing, as their breaths all suddenly got louder and steadier.   
The stranger walked past each girl in line, and Carla peeked to see his leather boots pause briefly at each girl. The footsteps approached her, and stopped in front of her, longer than they have before. Nervously, Carla took a deep breathe.   
“And how old is this one?” the stranger asked.  
“Eighteen. Recently eighteen, actually. This is her first showing,” said Trainer Bruce from behind Carla. She could recognize the polite smile in Trainer Bruce’s voice.  
“Huh. And perhaps her last?” the stranger said with a cheeky smile to his voice. He lifted Carla’s chin and analyzed her face. Carla tried to keep her eyes forward and steady, but she could not help but analyze the stranger’s face as well. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties and had a demeanor not too different from the trainers Carla were so familiar with. With a more serious tone, the stranger added, “she’s cute.”   
“She sure is,” said Trainer Bruce, “we’ve been dying to show her for the past two years.”  
The stranger removed his hand from Carla’s chin as she returned her eyes downwards to her prescribed position. He kept walking with his slow, steady steps down the line, as Carla’s heart pounded in a way that is anything but slow and steady. The next minute felt like the longest in Carla’s life, despite not knowing what was happening, she had an idea.   
“I was going to go home and think about it,” the stranger finally said, “but I actually quite like…” and paused.  
“Carla?” Trainer Bruce asked, after a short pause. Carla could feel her heart about pound out of her chest.   
“Ah, yes, I believe so. The cute one.”  
The manager walked towards the stranger, “well, if you would like to come to my office right now, we can finalize the paperwork,” he said before they left the room.   
And almost as though time sped up, the other girls were led by their trainers and shuffled out of the room. After Trainer Bruce prepared the other two girls to be led out of the room as well, he gently whispered “good girl” in Carla’s ear and gave her a quick reassuring rub on her back before he left Carla standing alone in the room, now empty and equally as unfamiliar, colder than before now that she was alone. She stood as she was ordered to earlier, listening to footsteps move about outside, until people re-entered the room. First it was Trainer Bruce, then the manager and the stranger. Trainer Bruce fitted a collar around her neck and attached a leash, then handed the leash to the stranger.  
“Alright, the manual and all of her records are in the packet you should have been given,” said Trainer Bruce, then added “not that you’ll need the manual.”


	3. The Initiation

The stranger led Carla with the leash into the parking lot where he parked his Mercedes. Carla, still not told exactly what happened, can imply from context that her training has completed and is now to start her life as a pleasure slave. Right outside of the car, the stranger paused.  
“Can I trust you to put you in the passenger seat?” he asked.  
Carla peeked up slightly, confused. The man smiled.  
“I mean, I have a cage in the back, if you prefer. But passenger seat is more comfortable if I can trust you not to try to murder me.”  
“Oh… uhm, I’m not going to try to murder you… sir…”   
“Master,” the man corrected.  
“Sorry, Master.”  
The ride was silent, short of the quiet whisper of music playing from the radios. Carla’s new Master seemed calm, of course, if not the slightest bit giddy. Carla, on the other hand, could feel herself shaking, her heart about to pound out of her chest. This wasn’t like the day she was sent to training, no, she had over a decade to prepare for that day. This was different – very different. She woke up in the morning expecting to be taken to her daily routine. She wasn’t expecting today to be the day when she moved, permanently, into a stranger’s house to be his pleasure slave.  
His house looked different from any Carla has seen. It wasn’t large the way the Training Center was, but it certainly was larger than her parents’ and childhood neighbors’. As the door opened, she saw other older girls in a beige dress that otherwise looked like her own. They looked relaxed, especially in contrast to herself. They greeted her Master in a tone that showed respect, but without significant fear. There was a hint of familiarity to the way they greeted him. Her Master nodded at the girls but did not stop his steps as he led Carla upstairs and into a room. The room was intimidating, with various implements hanging around the wall and many restraint devices sitting throughout the floor. Her Master walked in front of her and stood, looking at the girl.  
After a few moments of pause, he finally spoke, “and what position are you supposed to be in?”  
Carla panicked for a moment before she dropped to her knees. You are to kneel in the presence of your Master when not otherwise instructed. Carla recalled. She had completely forgotten in her moment of nervousness. Trainer Bruce would’ve punished her for this.  
“I’m so sorry, Master,” Carla spoke meekly, looking at the floor as she has been trained, anticipating the whip.  
“That’s alright darling. It’s normal to be nervous,” he said instead, as he stroked her hair gently.   
The man then walked towards a wall. He must be getting a whip, Carla thought. Even after two years of regular punishments, Carla was rather afraid of the whip. Especially in the hands of someone she does not know. The man walked back and removed Carla’s collar, and replaced it with one slightly heavier. After a moment and some clicking noises, Carla felt a gentle shock on her neck. It was painful, but no more than the occasional shocks she received when accidentally touching some else during cold winter nights.  
“Did that hurt?”  
“No Master,” Carla responded. Even though it did, the pain was so slight, nothing compared to the pain she received on the regular. She wasn’t sure what the correct answer was, but she definitely did not dare make her new Master believe she was trying to evade the pain that she was receiving.   
“Oh?” he sounded amused, before Carla hears a few more clicking noises and feels a stronger shock to her neck. “How about now? Did that hurt?” he asked with a smile to his voice.  
Carla knew that her expression upon feeling the new shock betrayed her, even though it came more from the surprise than the pain. “Yes Master,” she responded regardless, knowing that would be the answer her Master was looking for this time.   
The man chuckled adoringly, “you can tell me if it stings at all, sweetheart,” he said, “the shock on the gentlest setting is meant to be a reminder, not a punishment. Now, tell me honestly, did the first shock hurt?”  
Carla gulped, “a little bit, Master. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to lie to you, I just… I just wasn’t sure if it counted.”  
“I know,” he said, “it’s okay… now…” he paused as the clicking noises continued, this time for slightly longer, “would you like for me to try the highest setting?”  
Carla gulped, “pl… please do what…ever pleases you… M…Master,” Carla managed to say, now shaking. She was trained not to question her Master’s desires, but she was never asked for her opinion to her punishments before. The shock collar at its highest setting, however, sounded terrifying to her, unlike any other punishment she had received before.  
Her Master laughed, “Bruce has trained you very well, I see,” he said, before the clicking noises happened again. No shock. Carla could see in her peripheral that her Master put a small device in his pocket. The remote, she assumed.  
“I doubt you’ll ever feel the highest setting,” he reassured, “it’s a bit too cruel even for me. And besides, you’re a very good girl.” 

Carla bit her lips nervously as her Master walked towards one of the restraint contraptions. It was a table with cuffs on its corners, one of the less scary looking ones in the room. He turned as he arrived next to the table and motioned Carla to go to him, and Carla did, crawling nervously and slowly, but not too slowly as to make her Master angry from waiting.  
“Up,” her Master said, and tapped the table as Carla stood up, “on all fours, arched back, ass up – you know the drill.”   
So Carla did as instructed, climbing on the table and getting into the position she was ordered to. She felt her wrists and ankles being cuffed to the corners as well as her elbows and knees tied down, rather tightly, but not in a very uncomfortable manner. She was now feeling fairly exposed, except for the thin fabric dress still covering most of her. Her Master then ran his hand across her back gently, “are you ready for your initiation?”  
“Yes Master,” Carla responded, not knowing what that meant. Even though she said she was ready, she knew she was not, and her shaking made it rather obvious. The closest thing she had to compare to an initiation was the day she arrived at the Training Center. Maybe she was just green, but she remembered it as the worst whipping she has ever gotten to date. She definitely did not want to experience that again, although it appeared that she is about to. She could barely hold herself up with how much she was shaking.   
Carla felt the end of the table get heavier before a gentle hand holding her waist and a soft kiss on her neck. “Relax,” he whispered into her ear as he moved away from her face and ran a finger up her thighs under her dress, then slowly pulling down her underwear. He then gentle rubbed the slit between her legs, “have you been fucked before?” he asked softly.  
“No Master,” she responded, “we’re supposed to remain –”   
“I know the rules of the Training Center, probably much better than you,” he said, almost impatiently, and Carla appeared even more nervous. He placed a comforting hand on her upon noticing this and in a softer tone, he explained, “I’m not naïve enough to believe no one ever breaks the rules. I just meant if you have played with yourself before or if the other girls has, or if anyone has raped you.”  
That made more sense to Carla, and she shook her head no. Of course, she knew things happened, but Trainer Bruce was incredibly protective over his girls, and she’s heard too many screams after being dragged out the dorms and seen too many serious bruises of the girls that broke the rules or more much commonly, was raped by a trainer – usually their own trainer – to even consider touching herself. She has heard giggles at night, although rarely, when her peers did play with themselves. She always turned and pretended not to see, so she doesn’t feel like she has to rat them out.  
“Are you sure? I promise I won’t punish you for telling the truth. I just need to know how much I will need to guide you or help you through this,” her Master said.  
Carla sighed a slight sigh of relief upon hearing his gentle words, even though she wasn’t lying, “I really haven’t, Master.”   
“Okay,” he said with a smile in his voice, rubbing her slit now, “and have you ever watched a girl get fucked?”  
“No Master.”  
“No? You’re one of those girls that looks away and pretends not to see anything, so she doesn’t have to be a rat, huh?” he asked teasingly, as though reading her mind. Carla smiled too and nodded shyly. “Good girl,” he praised, as he gently slid a finger into her cunt and moaned softly into her ear, “well, I’m very excited to be the first to use you.”  
Slowly, he fucked Carla with his finger, gradually making the canal more slippery and easier to enter. He felt Carla’s pussy tighten around his finger and he gently moaned next to Carla’s ear again in an attempt to relax her. And as her cunt acclimated to his single finger, he slipped a second in, and gently started to rub her clit, occasionally whispering “good girl” and “relax” in her ear. The stinging and stretching feeling inside of Carla slowly subsided as she relaxed to her Master’s touch, eventually closing her eyes and letting out a soft whimper, cueing her Master to tilt her head towards him and kiss her softly on her lips and insert a third finger inside of her.   
Carla felt herself melt under her Master’s lip as the tingling feeling builds near her stomach. Suddenly, her Master removed his hand from inside her and his lips from hers. Unable to help herself and her feeling of longingness, Carla opened her eyes looked back and saw her Master on his knees behind her. He smiled softly at Carla’s reaction as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He then leaned back down towards Carla and kissed her.  
Under her Master’s kiss, Carla felt something fleshy touch her opening as she gasped sharply and shot her eyes open. He noticed and giggled, and whispered, “ready?” in a cheeky tone. Carla nodded her head shyly and he chuckled, then pushed further into her, leading to another gasp from Carla. “Relax,” he reminded again, as he continued rubbing her clit slowly and pumping into her in a slow, steady rhythm. Carla felt the tingles in her stomach continue to build, as the soreness from being stretched add up as well. For her Master, the feeling of her tight virgin pussy around his cock was simply euphoria, only made better by the sight of the innocent but obedient girl under him. The only thing that could make this better would be a nice, bruised ass, he thought, but dismissed it in favor of Carla’s trust building.   
And rather quickly, he sped up, grunting into Carla’s ear. More and more pain started building up inside of Carla as she was also getting sorer from the increased stretching. Carla could feel herself tensing up against the restraints as she was being fucked. Eventually, he came inside of her, and with a few final thrusts for good measure, he removed himself from her completely and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and climbed off the table to get dressed. He then unbuckled the cuffs around Carla’s wrists and ankles and guided her off the table, then leading her back downstairs to the dining table.


	4. Rules

Carla sat down as instructed across the table from her Master, her pussy still sore from earlier. She was blushing clearly, and her Master smiled.  
“Let’s go over the rules that you will need to know right now,” he said as he flipped through a file, “most of the rules of the Training Center still applies, with some changes, of course. Obviously, you will now be used in all your holes. Only by me and people who I approved to use you,” he looked at Carla and smiled softly, “and you’re allowed to touch yourself and explore your body. I always thought that was a ridiculous rule from the Center. I want to know how to make you feel good, and that is a rather difficult task when you don’t know what you like yourself,” he winked, “If you want, you can always let me know and I will help you explore anything,” He looked back down at the files, “No one is to touch you but me and other members of this household, as the house-girls may help with grooming sometimes,” he paused, and continued, “the girls in beige are my house-slaves. They have been here longer, and this is their home. They also know my rules and what I want. Since you are the newest member of the household, everyone in this house currently are your superiors. You are to respect them and obey their instructions if they give you any, although I doubt that they will frequently do that,” he looked at Carla and saw her nod shyly. He smiled and continued, “I like questions. You will never be punished for asking questions, although I may not respond if I know that you know the answer. On a similar vein, you will never be punished for being honest. And,” he paused, now looking more stern. His pause made Carla look up slightly at his direction. Satisfied with getting her reaction, he continued, “this is very important, and I need you to take this to heart. If anyone ever forces themselves on you, and you cannot safely escape the situation, I need you to obey them. I will protect you in every possible way I can, but I understand that I am not perfect, and this world is very dangerous for slave girls like you. You will tell me what happened and who it was afterwards, and I promise I will take care of it. Your safety is my absolute priority and I need to know you understand this. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Master,” Carla responded.  
“Good girl,” he said as his smile returned, “I may seem gentler than the trainers at the Center right now, but I am not above inflicting pain, sometimes for no reason but my own pleasure, so be prepared for that,” he said, sounding a bit amused, “other than that, I think that is all you will need to know for right now. Do you have any questions about the rules right now?”  
“No Master,” Carla responded. He has been exceedingly clear.  
“Are you sure?” he asked, and Carla nodded, “well, do you have any questions for me? Anything. Like I said, I like questions.”  
Carla gave it a genuine thought, before asking, “may I ask what you do, Master?” He seemed familiar with slave training protocol and the rules of the The Center, so she was curious.  
He chuckled, “good question. I work in Disciplinary Management at the Training Center. Basically, I am part of a group of senior trainers who makes decisions on how to handle unique disciplinary cases with the girls as they come up. Was promoted from being a manager from your section probably not long before you arrived. Interesting story, I taught Bruce how to train. He’s great at his job, but from how terrified you are of me, it seems he might have picked up a couple of bad habits since I left,” he laughed, “anything else?”  
“May I know… your name, Master?” Carla asked nervously, after deciding her new Master appeared gentle enough to indulge in her curiosities. Carla knew she wouldn’t be allowed to refer to him by his name, but she felt like information that would make it easier for Carla to get used to be around him.  
He thought for a second, “Galen,” he said, “but you know me as Master. Anything else?”  
Carla shook her head, it was a lot of information already for one day.  
“Alright then,” Galen continued and flipped through the file, “your turn, then. Carla Bauer, daughter of Finn Bauer, a peasant from Square 7. Born April 23rd 2112…” he looked at Carla, “so almost exactly 18 then, huh?”  
Carla nodded, “yes Master,” she said softly.  
“Says here you’re in good health and has a pretty healthy family history as well… would you agree?”  
“Yes Master.”  
“Do you have a favorite color?” he asked, with some genuine curiosity, but also trying to lighten the mood and relax the girl. Carla looked up, surprised. Rarely has anyone been interested in what she liked, and certainly not any man she had been allowed to interact with.  
Carla thought about it for a second, as she isn’t so sure herself, but she finally responded, “I think I like purple, Master.”  
“Good choice. I like blue,” he responded casually, “I assume it’s been awhile since the last time you had anything other than kibble, but do you remember if you had a favorite food?”  
The girl gave it another genuine thought. It has been a while since she had anything other than slave kibble, but she doesn’t really remember anything else, so she answered her Master as such.  
“Okay. We can figure that out together. Any hobbies? From before The Center, of course.”  
“No Master… I mostly helped my parents after school. We were always busy on the farm.”  
“I understand. Did you have a favorite subject in school?”  
Carla shook her head. She never really paid attention in school, knowing full well that her education wasn’t going to be used in her future.  
“Okay,” said Galen with a sigh, “we have lots to figure out together. You’ll have a lot of time to yourself, and a bored girl doesn’t usually make a great slave. So we’ll get you some hobbies.”

That night, Carla was sent into a room attached to a bathroom with a single bed and a desk. “You’ve had a long day, and tomorrow will be hard work too, so get yourself cleaned up and get plenty of rest,” said her Master before he planted a kiss on her forehead and left her alone for the night. As the door closed, Carla felt a wave of both giddiness and anxiety. She has never been given her own room before, much less have the privacy of her own bathroom as well. That, along with her new Master’s gentleness thus far, is convincing Carla that maybe this whole pleasure slave thing isn’t all that bad. She had no idea what she was to do with all this space, and freedom, to herself. She never thought that being owned would mean that she would be more free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me opinions and thoughts please! I don't really know how to continue~  
> I'm definitely planning for more torture and pain but also gentle using scenes, let me know what else y'all want


	5. Chapter 5

Carla woke up not entirely certain where she was. The bed was too soft, and the air was too quiet. It took a short while and a glance at the floral bedsheets that were so different from the gray that she was so used to, for Carla to remember that she was purchased yesterday, she now has a new Master, and this was her new bedroom. There were no harsh light and the grumbles of other slave girls to wake her up.  
Then the thought shot in Carla’s head that she overslept. It didn’t take long for Carla to realize that there was nothing to wake her up when she was supposed to, per Training Center rules. She sat up to see that the sun was brighter than she was used to waking up to. Turning her head to the nightstand, she noticed an alarm clock, which read 10:12am – much later than when she’s supposed to wake -- and a piece of paper underneath it. She picked it up certain that she was in trouble and nervously, started reading it.  
“Get yourself cleaned up and ask for breakfast downstairs. Feel free to get to know the girls. I’ll try to be back by lunchtime – G.”  
Not in trouble… yet, Carla thought as she groomed herself. She was certain she would be punished when her Master is back, but for the time being, everything should be fine.   
After she made her way downstairs, she was greeted by a girl in beige dress that was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. The girl had long brown hair and freckles, was a little chubby and shorter than Carla. The brunette stood up with a bright smile. Carla figured she couldn’t have been much older than 25. The girl walked quickly towards Carla and offered her hand. Confused, Carla hesitantly shook her hand, “Cynthia,” the girl greeted, “and you’re Carla right? You’re so pretty.”  
“Uhm, yeah,” Carla said in response, still a bit shocked by the warm greeting, “thank you… uh, hello Cynthia.”  
“You look like you’re in shock Carla, what did Master do to you?” Cynthia said in a slightly accusatory tone and a frown.  
“Uh – nothing. Nothing, Master has been nothing but kind,” Carla hurriedly explained. She certainly did not need to get in more trouble.  
Cynthia giggled, “I’m just teasing. You haven’t had breakfast, right? What would you like? Shall I get you some cereal? No, that looks too much like kibble. I’ll make you an omelette,” Cynthia said as she pranced towards the kitchen, “oh, and take a seat! Your breakfast will be ready soon.”  
So, Carla found a seat and sat down. Minutes later, Cynthia came over with a warm plate of omelette and a pair of knife and fork, “you do know how to use these, right?”  
“Uh, yeah, I think so. Thank you ma’am,” Carla said. The enthusiasm is certainly a bit more than she’s used to.  
“Don’t call me that,” Cynthia said, and cut Carla off before Carla could apologize, “what would you like to drink? Tea? Coffee?”  
“I – uh, I don’t know… uhm – “  
“Let’s go with water then,” Cynthia said with a comforting smile and went to fetch Carla a glass of water. She then sat down near the cup of tea she was drinking earlier, at her original spot as another girl approached from upstairs and sat next to Cynthia.  
“Dorothy,” the older woman introduced with a friendly smile. She was probably in her 30s. “Did you sleep well, Clara? Cynthia here been treating you well?”  
“Yeah, everything’s been great,” Clara responded. She was overwhelmed with the friendliness these strangers are showing her, and still a bit sore, but this lady she just met probably didn’t need to know that.  
“Good,” Dorothy responded, “I remember the first night here when I first got sold to Master G, the bed was so much softer and bigger than anything I was used to, I couldn’t quite get used to it for a few nights,” she said and chuckled. Clara smiled in acknowledgement but wasn’t too sure what to say.   
“Well, tell us about yourself!” exclaimed Cynthia.   
Clara looked at her, slightly puzzled, “uhm, I’m Clara… I – uh, I don’t really know what else to say.”  
“Well, you can tell us how old you are, where you’re from, that kind of stuff!” said Cynthia.  
“Oh… I’m 18, from Square 7, born to the Bauer family… although that’s a fairly common name, I guess, so it doesn’t really mean anything… I’m pretty boring, hope that’s okay.”  
“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. We all were rather boring at 18. I’m sure you’ll find more of who you are here,” said Dorothy.  
“Master likes them young, huh?” said Cynthia, amused.  
Dorothy laughed, “I think Clara is just talented,” she said.  
“Well yeah, Master only picks out the best toys for himself,” Cynthia said, “but I bet her age helped.”  
“Don’t mind her, Cynthia just doesn’t know when to shut up,” Dorothy said with a slightly embarrassed smile, “you’ll get used to it.”  
Clara kept a polite smile and ate her omelette as she listened to the women in front of her banter. The food was more flavorful than anything she’s had in the past 2 years, and frankly potentially her entire life. Shortly later, another girl came to the kitchen and introduced herself as Eve, then went to the kitchen to start preparing for food. The other two girls joined her as Clara picked up her plate and utensils and approached the kitchen sink. Cynthia stopped her and grabbed the plate from her, “go get some rest, you’ll be working harder than any of us later,” she explained with a slight sympathetic look. With that, Clara nodded and went to sit at the couch.   
As the girls almost finished setting up the table, they heard a knock on the door and their Master walked in. It was only a bit after noon. “Hello Master,” said the 3 girls, almost sounding like a chorus. Clara dropped to her knees upon seeing her Master, then hesitantly attempted to join in the chorus of greetings but in her unsureness, she was probably too quiet to be heard.  
“Mmm, smells amazing,” the man complimented the chefs as he walked towards Clara and rubbed her head softly, “has Clara been behaving so far?”  
“Yes Master, she’s been wonderful,” said Dorothy. Clara heard the girls shuffle into their seats as her Master also walked towards the table. She knelt and awaited instruction.  
“That’s good,” Galen said, and then Clara heard his voice pointed towards her, “Clara?” he called. Clara looked over to her Master, who was pointing at the floor beneath him as he sat in his chair. Clara crawled over obediently.  
“You know how to suck cock, yes?” her Master asked.  
“I’ve been trained on toys and fingers and given briefings, Master,” Clara responded.  
“Good, get in between my legs and show me what you can do, then.”  
Clara climbed under the table as the sound of utensils hitting the plates above the table rang. She moved in between her Master’s legs and reached for his belt buckle, then looked up to see a nod from her Master allowing her to proceed. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pulling his cock out from under his boxers as she listened to her Master and the house-slaves chatters. She placed the tip of his cock inside her mouth and slowly worked it, bit by bit, allowing it to get deeper into her mouth and eventually her throat. She was lost, as she has never done this without instruction or on an actual cock. She was expecting her first time to serve orally to be fully supervised, but no, she was alone at this as her Master seemed not to have any reactions to her performance.   
She sucked harder and faster, working her hand up and down the shaft, using her tongue in all the techniques she had been taught and some extra, hoping for any signs that she was actually pleasuring her Master. Eventually, his hand moved to the back of her head. Expecting to be face-fucked, she was surprised when he pulled her face away from his cock and tucked his still hard cock back into his pants and buckled back up.   
“Good girl,” he praised casually, “now find a seat and have your lunch.”  
Carla did just that, she crawled out from underneath the table and stood up, giving her Master a short look of uncertainty. Her Master did not appear to notice, so she found a seat and sat down. Cynthia stood up and went to grab her plate of food from the oven, which was pasta with some sort of milky substance on it. Cynthia then sat back down and continued with her lunch and conversation with their Master. For the rest of the meal, Carla ate silently.  
Almost as soon as Carla finished her dish, Galen stood up and said, “well, the food was amazing. Thank you, girls.” and commanded Carla to follow him. “You may walk,” he added.  
He led her into what Carla presumed to be his room. The room was decorated in a minimalist style that still showed elegance, and there was a bed in the middle of the room larger than any she has seen.  
“Strip,” he ordered as soon as he closed the door behind them. Carla did, removing her dress and then her underwear. Even in her 2 years of training as a pleasure slave, she has rarely been fully exposed in front of anyone. She could feel her nerves coming up again, not knowing what was next. After getting fully naked, she went into the Present position.  
Her Master walked in front of her and lifted her chin, “very good girl,” he said, then eyeing her body slowly from top to bottom, “you did a great job sucking my cock too. There’s certainly room for improvement, but we’ll figure that out later. I felt how hard you were trying, and it was hard to keep my composure in front of the girls so as not to scare them,” he winked.  
“Thank you Master,” Carla said softly.  
“Now get on the bed and get on your knees,” her Master ordered, and Carla did as she was told. She crawled onto the bed and knelt with her legs spread and her bottom resting on her heels, her arm behind her back, like she was trained. Her Master admired his toy for a while before climbing on the bed himself, kneeling in front of his slave with his crotch in front of her face. He hurriedly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, then removed his cock from his jeans. “Open,” he ordered, and Carla did. Without warning, he shoved his cock into the back of her throat and fucked her throat roughly.   
Carla gagged as she fought for air. She managed to breath a little as she gasped between thrusts. But her Master did not let up, as he just fucked her throat like it was a flesh light, before he finally reached his orgasm. He kept his cock deep in Carla’s throat and came right into it, as Carla felt the warm flow of her Master’s seed down her throat. He then removed his cock from her mouth and Carla tasted the bitter aftertaste of her Master’s cum.   
Carla was exhausted already from gagging and fighting for her breathe, but her Master was not done. “Turn around and get on all fours,” he ordered. Carla took a deep breathe and turned around, getting on her elbows and knees, arching her back as much as she could. Her Master nudged forwards towards her and after a brief moment, shoved his cock – now hard again – all the way into her pussy. He leaned downwards towards her ear and said, “there’s no restraints this time, stay still,” and started fucking her hard. Unlike the first time, where Galen tried to be gentle and prepare Carla at first, Galen did not hesitate to fuck Carla like she was nothing but an object. Carla whimpered in pain as her pussy was stretched and mixed with the hint of pleasure that was building in her stomach. Galen pulled her hair back forcing Carla’s head tilted backwards, struggling to breath.   
Having just orgasmed, Galen took a long while fucking Carla. He took Carla like a toy, fucking her roughly and digging his fingers into her waist on one side, and keeping Carla’s hair in his fist on another. The room was filled with noises of Galen’s violent grunts and Carla’s whimpers. This lasted for what felt like forever to Carla, until the soreness built in her pussy so much that she cried softly and begged for her Master to stop. But that only made Galen more aggressive, fucking her harder until he finally came into her.   
Galen pulled out quickly and got up to grab some tissue paper to get Carla and himself cleaned up as Carla stayed on her elbow and knees and cried quietly. After cleaning themselves up, Galen crawled back on the bed and planted a soft kiss on Carla’s kiss and used his finger to wipe her tears away.  
“Good girl,” he whispered and kissed her again, “would you like to come to cuddle?”   
Carla nodded softly and sniffled through her tears as Galen grabbed her gently and tucked her into his bed with her and whispered comfort into her ears. The warmth was a stark contrast to how she was used earlier, and she cried into his arms. He stroked her hair softly and held her close until she fell asleep.   
She was woken up with a gentle shaking of her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek and was told to get herself cleaned up and get ready for dinner. After dinner, Galen used Carla’s pussy again before sending her to her own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 (and first thing I've written for years) so tbh no promises I'm going to finish this lol. Hope it's liked and not too offensive to people? I really really don't want to come across as condoning slavery in any way, it's just... kinda hot to think about


End file.
